


The Feeling

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, poor akande just wanted his meeting, silly ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Widowmaker spent hours trying to figure out a glimmer of a feeling.





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a silly story and as I was writing it, the story seemed to just be something soft. I managed to put the silliness in the end. Enjoy :)

“Shit.”

The blankets shifted as Sombra rolled out of bed. Her feet tapped on the floor in the darkness as she seemed to cross the room several times. A few drawers opened and then the lights to the bathroom filtered into the room until Sombra disappeared inside it.

When the bathroom door opened again, Widowmaker heard Sombra slip on some shoes and walk to the door. The blankets pooled to her waist as she propped herself up on one elbow.

“I almost forgot that I said I’d help Gabe with something today.” Sombra sighed. “I’ll see you later.”

The hallway light spilled into the room for a second as Sombra left. Widowmaker looked to Sombra’s side of the bed, at the way her pillow sat crooked. She reached out and laid her fingers on the lingering warmth of the sheets. There were plenty of times where Sombra had to leave in a hurry. It was something about the way Sombra just left that had her rolling into the trapped heat that hid beneath covers on the other side of the bed.

Something bothered her. It stood at the back of her mind, throwing little pebbles from afar to get her attention. Nothing came to her as she lied there.

The warmth was calming. It distracted her from trying to unravel the feeling that pulsed from a distance and after a while of failing to succeed, Widowmaker closed her eyes and focused on enjoying the comfort that settled over her body.

Widowmaker’s eyes blinked open. They flitted to the time displayed on the bedside table. 10 am. She was due at the shooting range in an hour. Widowmaker slipped out of bed, peering back at the bed as she stood. She was supposed to be at the gym at 8. Sombra would sometimes convince her to stay in bed and it seemed that she didn’t even have to be there to make a compelling argument for more sleep.

Sleep wasn’t kind to her. It never stayed consistent or she’d have nights with her eyes glued to the ceiling, resting her body because her mind couldn’t. Sombra made sleep easy. Her warm arms kept Widowmaker close and Widowmaker would wake up, taking in the way the morning light highlighted Sombra’s skin.

She shook her head at the bed, feeling her lips twitch into a small smile as she walked to the bathroom.

When she finally left her room, rifle case in hand, Sombra nearly ran into her.

“Sorry.” Sombra turned around and started to walk backward. “Gabe has me running around this whole place.” She noticed the rifle case in Widowmaker’s hand and smiled. “Shooting range?”

Widowmaker nodded. The feeling from earlier that morning came back as she looked at Sombra smiling. She was too preoccupied with what her mind was trying to tell her to say anything.

Sombra walked backward at a faster pace. “I’ll try and sneak by with lunch. Gabe won’t notice if I’m gone for ten minutes.” She turned back around and jogged down the hall. “Later!”

Ten minutes. Widowmaker frowned. Sombra had no problem disappearing for hours, let alone ten minutes. Whatever Gabriel had Sombra doing must have been important if Sombra could only afford a quick lunch.

She shrugged the feeling off and continued on her way.

The range had a few people. Some of them noticed her come in and they immediately went to unload their guns. They were gone by the time she set her case down on her preferred bench. As she assembled her rifle most of the other occupants noticed her. They left moments later.

With a press of a button, the range came to life. A dark city, visibility low. Her eyes scanned for targets, cataloging each one in her mind. Widowmaker put in her earplugs. She scoped in, her finger squeezing the trigger in rapid succession. She heard the muffled sound of the heavy door shutting as she examined the city before her.  

The doors sounded again, and a familiar voice spoke.

“You scared them all off again.”

Widowmaker lowered her rifle and turned her head, plucking out her earplugs. Sombra was chuckling to herself, grinning at the empty room. She held up a bag.

“Feel like eating with me?”

The rifle clanked against the bench and Widowmaker joined Sombra who made herself comfortable on the floor.

The bag crumpled as Sombra pulled out something covered in paper. “I made us sandwiches. I wrapped them in paper because I know you like the crinkle sound.”

Widowmaker took the offered sandwich and unwrapped it with slow precision. She refolded the paper to have her sandwich held in a neat pocket. Sombra was already eating, holding her sandwich over the paper she laid on the floor so that the crumbs would fall on it.

“What does Gabriel have you doing that you have to eat so fast?”

Sombra shoved the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth and crumpled up the paper. “Glorified IT work.” She wiped a few crumbs from her mouth. “I promised I’d help him in exchange for time to work on a personal project I’ve been doing. It needs to be done before the meeting today.” She reached into the bag again and pulled out a water bottle. Sombra held it out for Widowmaker. “Fresh from the vending machine.”

Widowmaker took the offered bottle and set it on the ground. She went to take a bite of her meal when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Sombra had rested her head there, her eyes closed, and mouth curved in a slight smile.

“Tired?” asked Widowmaker. She finally took a bite, feeling her own lips quirk up at the comfort she felt.

“Yeah. I’ve got about…Six minutes before I need to get back to it.”

“Take seven.”

Sombra chuckled. “You like me that much?”

“More than that.” Widowmaker felt Sombra’s arm wrap around her own.

“Okay, seven.”

Seven minutes later Sombra groaned. She reluctantly grabbed her bag and stood up from the floor. Her shoulders slouched as she made her way to the door. As she pressed the door open she looked back to Widowmaker and smiled. “See you at the meeting.”

Widowmaker watched Sombra leave, experiencing that indescribable buzz flare up in her mind. She grabbed her water bottle, opening it as she stood up. A sip of the cool water did nothing to chase the buzzing away. She sighed and headed back to her bench. Time was all she needed to figure it out.

The dark city was still displayed. She eyed the lifeless targets, taking pride in her flawless technique. Another press of a button and a desert town was projected. Widowmaker put her earplugs back in, picked up her rifle, and scoped in. The muted shots echoed in the empty room as she cycled through scenario after scenario.

By the time she was done, Widowmaker had gone through a countless number of randomly generated scenarios. Each perfectly executed shot only brought her a fraction of the satisfaction felt from the real targets.

As she walked out of the shooting range she smirked at the nervous line of people waiting to get inside. Sombra had told her that most people were embarrassed to practice near her, that they were too nervous to mess up in her presence. She laughed that day at the absurd reasoning.

Widowmaker got to her room and put her rifle inside by the door. She eyed Sombra’s crooked pillow once more before leaving to attend the meeting.

The meeting room was dimly lit. Sombra was already there sitting slouched in a chair. She waved to Widowmaker as she walked inside. Akande stood at the front of the room, hands behind his back. Gabriel had a seat near the front by Akande.

Widowmaker took a seat opposite Sombra at the table and waited for the meeting to start.

“I’ll trust that you had those issues sorted out by now Gabriel,” said Akande.

“I took care of it,” said Gabriel.

“Then we can begin the discussion of our next assignment.”

As Akande spoke in detail of the next phase of his plan, Widowmaker couldn’t help but focus her attention on Sombra. She was laid back in her chair, flicking a folded paper triangle into the air. At one point, the triangle fell flat on Sombra’s forehead. Widowmaker felt herself smiling at the look of complete surprise that etched itself on Sombra’s face.

Sombra plucked the triangle from her face and focused her attention on Widowmaker. She smiled and flicked the paper in her direction. Her smile widened when Widowmaker caught it effortlessly.

Widowmaker examined the paper in her hand. Her fingers moved on their own, unfolding Sombra’s hard work in seconds. She blinked in surprise at the written note found inside. The scrawled print read, “ _Hey beautiful xoxo._ ” After reading the note, Widowmaker finally figured out the persistent feeling she felt since early that morning.

Even though Akande was nowhere near done talking, Widowmaker stood up from her chair. She was aware of the three sets of eyes on her but she didn’t care. All she focused on was each step that took her closer to her destination.

Sombra sat up straighter when Widowmaker rounded the table to get to her. Her eyebrows were creased in confusion when Widowmaker grabbed the back of her chair.

Widowmaker bent down to get closer to Sombra. She reached out, smoothing over a finger of the strand of purple-tipped hair that refused to be pulled back with the rest of Sombra’s hair that was up in a bun. After seeing Sombra smile at the touch, she leaned in and kissed her.

Eager hands pulled Widowmaker into the chair with Sombra, pressing her closer to her warm body. They only pulled away when Akande cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Not that I’m complaining but…” Sombra bit her lip, looking over at the other two people in the room, “You sure know how to pick your moments.”

“Ladies if we could get back to-”

Widowmaker ignored Akande, giving all her attention to Sombra. “I tried to find out what was bothering me ever since you left this morning. And then the note you wrote me helped me figure it out.”

“And what did you figure out?” Sombra was grinning widely at that point. She kept looking back to Akande and Gabriel, her grin growing each time she focused back on Widowmaker.

“You left without kissing me.”

Sombra laughed. She leaned in and kissed Widowmaker’s cheek before pulling away to laugh some more. “I was in such a rush to fix Gabe’s problem that I must have forgotten.” She leaned her forehead on Widowmaker’s shoulder, trying her best to stop laughing.

A frown. “It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is.” Sombra nodded to the other occupants of the room. “Look at them, they don’t even know what to say.”

Widowmaker peered over her shoulder. Akande had his head in his hand, sighing every few seconds. Gabriel awkwardly tapped at the holo-screen in front of him. He filled a whole page on his text editor with the letter H.

“If they have nothing to say, then I think the meeting’s over.”

Laughter bounced across the room as Sombra held onto Widowmaker to prevent them from slipping out of the chair. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” Sombra stood up with Widowmaker in her arms. “We’ll go back to your room where I can make up for my _terrible_ mistake this morning.”

Widowmaker wrapped her arms around Sombra’s shoulders and nodded in satisfaction.

“Nice meeting boss, we’re going to go now.”

Head still in his hand, Akande waved them off. He dropped his arm and sighed deeply. Gabriel stopped his tapping long enough to shrug at them before continuing his task. He moved on from the letter H to the number 2.

Sombra carried Widowmaker out of the meeting room. As soon as the door closed she picked up her pace, laughter spilling out into the hallway all the while.

 

 


End file.
